


The Tea Is Cold

by grump_ass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (singular), F/F, Maria is a tiny bisexual nurse, Martha is a trans lesbian firefighter, my favorite lesbians, some spooky spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grump_ass/pseuds/grump_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Maria wanted to do was sleep in and drink her tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea Is Cold

Of all the girls in the world that Maria could have dated, she managed to get the lesbian firefighter that woke up early even when there wasn’t a rapidly approaching fire hazard. 

  


Seriously; every morning, at six forty five, Martha Manning’s gorgeous ass would be out of bed, doing something that wasn’t sleeping. Be it making coffee or moving furniture or loudly watching Ellen, the woman was constantly moving. She even tried, key word here being tried, to get Maria to wake up early with her.

  


“Think about it; you and me, walking around a city that’s barely woken up.”

  


“Think about this; me, in bed, asleep. Preferably, you’re there too.”

  


While Martha didn’t buy into that, she did give up on trying to convince Maria to get up early from there on out. She even took the care to get out of bed as quietly as she could manage; which, unfortunately for Maria, was not enough. Maria was a light sleeper; anything could wake her up. But she appreciated the gesture on Martha’s part.

  


Martha also liked jogging in the mornings. Maria decidedly did not. But that didn’t stop her from waking up after Martha had left for her jog and waiting for her at the couch while she let water boil for tea. Sometimes she would clean up a half drunk mug of coffee, or would straighten up their bed, but usually she just waited for Martha’s return, wrapped up in a quilt. 

  


When Martha would get home, she would always be coated in a thin sheen of sweat, short hair pulled back in a bunny tail of sorts. Her skin seemed to glow like the rising sun outside. Martha’s face always lit up when she saw the half asleep Maria waiting for her on the couch. 

  


“Why, hello, my sleepy little wallflower,” was the greeting that she chose today as she settled next to Maria on the couch. Maria groaned at the name, but let Martha gently pull her into her lap.

  


“That’s a new one,” Maria mumbled into Martha’s chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard wallflower been used as a compliment.”

  


“Well, I’m using it as one now,” Martha drawled, running her fingers through Maria’s curls. “My little wallflower girlfriend.”

  


“Wallflowers are shy,” Maria pointed out, “I’m not shy.”

  


“That’s true. You just avoid going out altogether,” Martha teased. She punctuated her point with a kiss on Maria’s forehead. 

  


“Rude. I can’t believe I almost made you another pot of coffee.”

  


Martha perked up more, if that was even possible, at that.

  


“You made another pot of coffee?”   
  


“I said almost, didn’t I?” Maria corrected, shifting when Martha fell back onto the couch. “I swear to God, you and Alexander have a problem.”   
  


“So I’ve been told. Many times.”   
  
Maria laughed softly at that, nuzzling her face into Martha’s chest before wrinkling her nose.

  


“Ew.”

  


“What?”   
  


“I forgot that you just went on a jog and are super sweaty. Ew…”

  


Martha laughed, body shaking as her girlfriend pulled back, disgusted.

  


“Can’t believe I let you hold me while you were still all gross and sweaty,” moaned Maria. 

  


“Oh my God, Maria, it took you five minutes to realize I’m still all sweaty. I can’t even with you.”

  


“Don’t tease me. Go shower, you sweaty walnut.”

  


Martha laughed again, but pushed Maria off of her lap and onto the pile of throw pillows on the end of their couch before getting up. Maria pulled the blanket tighter around her body, watching Martha disappear around the corner. In the distance, Maria heard the water start.

  


Speaking of water, her’s had begun to boil. She went into the kitchen and took the kettle off. She was pouring water into a mug with a cat on it when she heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the bathroom. Martha ran out, still in her jogging shorts, a rolled up magazine in her hands.

  


“THERE’S A SPIDER.”

  


“A what?”

  


“A SPIDER. IN THE BATHROOM. KILLITKILLITKILLIT.”

  


Martha thrust the newspaper into Maria’s hands, but Maria didn’t move.

  


“Can I free it instead?”

  


“Not a good idea. I maybe swung at it a few times, so it may not like humans very much.”   
  


“I’m going to free it,” Maria responded, searching through the cabinet for a plastic cup before making the trek to the spider (singular) infested bathroom. When she got inside, the shower still running, she almost couldn’t find the spider. When she did, she laughed in spite of herself.

  


“It’s so tiny, Martha, what the hell.”

  


“Don’t laugh at me, dammit, just get rid of it.”

  


Maria gently trapped the spider, carrying it through the living room and to the apartment door, where she shook it out over the railing. 

  


“Be free, spider.”

  


“And don’t come back,” Martha called over her shoulder, and Maria laughed. She went back into the apartment, and kissed Martha on the cheek.

  


“There. You can shower in peace, fly killer free.”

  


“My hero,” Martha deadpanned, biting her lip. “Are you sure the little blood sucker is really gone, or do we need to douse our threshold in holy water?”

  


“I think we may need to wear crosses around our necks, just to be safe.” 

  


Martha lightly shoved her, tching at her joke. 

  


“You’re a comedian, Maria.”

  


“Well, guilty as charged,” Maria sighed. Martha rolled her eyes. 

  


“How is there so much sass in such a tiny person?” Martha wondered out loud. 

  


“How is a firefighter so scared of a tiny house spider?”

  


“Call them tiny all you want. I’ve seen Spider Week on National Geographic; I dare you to try and tell me those little beasts aren’t of the devil.”

  


Maria kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll free all the spiders you need me to.”

  


“Mhm,” Martha grumbled, winding her arms around Maria’s waist, “Wanna come shower with me so you can fight them off for me?”

  


“Of course,” Maria laughed, “I just need my magazine to fend them off.”

* * *

“Shit,” Maria cursed as Martha massaged conditioner into her scalp, “I forgot my fucking tea.”

  


All Martha did was cackle. Maria did not.

* * *

  


As soon as they were done, Maria toweled off and sprinted to the kitchen, cursing when she realized her water was now lukewarm.

  


“The things I do for spider freeing and girlfriend saving,” she said to herself, putting the mug in the microwave for a minute. Maria began to reach for the tea cabinet, and cursed; why did she keep her tea so goddamned far away? She needed to get a tea caddy or something one of these days.

  


Thankfully, she had a tall girlfriend until that day came. One that could easily reach any of the cabinets in their kitchen.

  


“Martha, can you come grab the tea for me please?”

  


Martha strolled out of the bathroom in the sweats and tshirt she had grabbed from their bedroom before bathing. 

  


“Sure. Which one?”

  


“Black tea.”

  


Martha reached up, on her tip toes Maria noted with private satisfaction, and took the box of tea off of the shelf before handing it down to Maria. She popped open the lid and retrieved the tea bag. Normally she preferred hot chocolate, but it was too hot and too early to drink the stuff. Tea would have to do for now. She retrieved her mug of water and dipped the teabag inside, letting it soak and sit. Martha came up behind her and hugged her, kissing the back of her head. 

  


“Hey,” Maria warned, “Watch it, don’t distract me, this requires laser focus.”

  


“What requires laser focus?”

  


“Tea making. I already forgot it once today, I can’t do that twice.”

  


Maria could practically hear Martha roll her eyes. She wiggled out of her grasp.

  


“Let me get dressed, real quick.”

  


“Alright, babe. I’ll watch your tea.”

  


“Thanks. I’ll free your spiders.”

Maria got dressed into her yoga pants and tanktop quickly, hesitating for a moment before leaving her engagement ring on the dresser; she didn’t need a ring to make Martha feel good about their relationship this early in the morning. She only got Maria the thing as a gift, really; a nice piece of jewelry that looked good on her hand. 

  


“I know you don’t need a ring,” Martha had said, “But I still thought you sure deserved one.” 

  


Needless to say, Maria felt pretty confident that she had accepted the right person’s proposal. 

  


When she went back to the kitchen, Martha was pouring milk and sugar into the tea. She handed the mug to Maria and watched expectantly as Maria took a sip.

  


“Tenth time in a row that you got my tea perfect,” Maria said with a smile, “At this rate, you could quit your job as a firefighter and become a barista.”

  


“But who would show the city of New York these glorious muscles as they zip by on a firetruck,” Martha joked.

  


“I guess they’ll have to find their own firefighter girlfriend,” Maria hummed, sipping her tea and watching Martha flush.

  


“That’s gay, Maria.”

  


“I know that damn well, Martha.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at grump-ass


End file.
